Talk:Shikaku Nara
Age It says he is 40 and says he was a student of Asuma but Asuma is oly 30 a lil explanation plz Uh first sign your name ok. To answer your question I think it was suppose to say his son is a student of Asuma. I can fix it up on here in a few. Hopemon 18:39, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Image I don't want to do this through edit summaries. While quality is important, what the image is actually of is top priority. File:Shikaku Nara 2.jpg has too much shadow covering his face. I don't have access to Shippuden episodes, but I assume a better depiction of Shikaku, one that is also of higher quality, can be found either after Konoha's destruction or around the time of Asuma's death. Also, the image hiccup looks to have passed? ''~SnapperT '' 18:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Then what do you think of my proposal that we keep mine until at least friday, seeing how we could possibly get a better one with the next episode? --Gojita (talk) 19:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Gojita ::I like the one in Snappers's edit. The one other, while also good (haven't checked quality) makes him seen too young imo. Omnibender - Talk - 19:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see why we should wait. If we already have access to a better image via Shippuden episode 89 or 163+, then it should be uploaded. ''~SnapperT '' 22:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Give me some minutes to look through 163, also i just checked, he does not appear in shippuuden 89, and those before with his son is way to shadowy. Just checked 163, and his only close up appearance is with his eye pinched and face full of dirt. How is that better? --Gojita (talk) 14:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Gojita ::::I don't watch the anime, so please don't assume I actually know where to find a good image of Shikaku. For 89: "He plays Shogi with Shikaku and reveals what Asuma told him". For 163: I said 163'+'. Maybe it's 164. Or 165. There should be several opportunities of him talking with Inoichi before they both go into the forest. ''~SnapperT '' 16:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::So? ''~SnapperT '' 17:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I have a better image if you don't mind me uploading that instead.Nightrose (talk) 17:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer Nightrose's image, but does anyone know what episode it's from so I could add the fair use rational? It's got the best angle (better than the current one at least) and there are no shadows coering his face. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 09:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::i added the rationale to the image. --Cerez365 (talk) 19:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) kage If he is the jonin commander which is the highest normal ranking shinobi in the konoha villege why wasnt he nominated for the kage position. Could it be because he may be too lazy for it like shikamru, I wouldnt think its he skills because like I said he is the jonin commander.Scott sswag (talk) 06:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Because there were people who were better qualified. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::If those people are a better qualified kage why arent those people the jonin commander instead of skikaku.Scott sswag (talk) 05:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Hello. Our names are Masashi Kishimoto. Please ask us questions that nobody using the wiki has an answer for. It's an excellent use of time. ''~SnapperT '' 08:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why are you assuming jōnin commander has the exact same job qualifications as hokage? If the jōnin commander is simply the supreme commander of the regular forces, then they would need strategic abilities far more than leadership administrative skills. For the hokage, it's the other way around. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC) teach what episode/chapter when he taught shikamaru some of their clan's techniques??-- (talk) 16:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) It was never shown.Umishiru (talk) 16:54, March 17, 2011 (UTC) How old is Shikaku nara? This is something that has been troubling me for quite a while as it is one of the only things i cant answer about shikaku because i am a very noticed person. people come to me for queestions about anything naruto and there is nothing explaining how old he is. :Read the infobox. It clearly says: "Age Part I: 38 Part II 41". Jacce | Talk | 13:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Lazy The article says Shikaku is very lazy just like his son, when was this ever suggested. (talk) 19:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:57, December 14, 2012 (UTC)